Do You Remember?
by lightmylumiere
Summary: He knew her, whether she did or not. Young Huddy. One shot. R&R.


*Brilliant Huddy idea. Involving a young Lisa Cuddy, a smart and semi-mature caring Greg House, and a Girl Scout Cookie run?

Note, this is quite a bit before season 1. It's actually a smidge before their college days. Never mind. Let's get to the story before I forget.

Review please! It's a one-shot, but it needs to be reminded it's special too!*

Do You Remember?

She may not have remembered Greg House when she "met" him in college. But he certainly remembered her.

It was the year she turned twelve. February, early in February, snow completely melted away but a cold chill still lingering in the wind. Girl Scout Cookies had just come in, her cookie mom gave her her two hundred boxes. And she was determined to deliver them all this Saturday afternoon. So she pulled on her green badge-covered vest and jumped on her bike.

She asked her mother to help her attach her case boxes to her bike rack, two cases at a time. 10 orders. She came back every two cases and hopped back on her bike to deliver more. More. And then some more. Each time she went to her orders further and further down the road. On one of her last rounds, she came to her furthest street.

"Greg!" His mother called from the bottom of the stairs. "What do you want for dinner?"

No answer.

"Fine then. Spaghetti it is." Upon hearing this, he smiled. He didn't mind spaghetti at all, actually. So this was less of a punishment than she had hoped.

A few houses away, little Lisa Cuddy was dropping off her last cookie order for the afternoon. She couldn't deliver cookies after dark, and the sun was already setting. She had finished the delivery and had to drive past the House residence. Greg watched as she biked by, her curly brown hair somewhat memory-evoking, he had only met the girl down the street once. And it didn't take long for him to see the truck pull out and hit the bike's back tire, flinging the girl into the drive.

He jumped up from his chair and ran down the stairs as fast as he could. He hoped that the girl was okay. There was a trail of blood from her head, the cut on her forehead right under her hairline. He felt for her pulse, an impulsive action. Still there. She was breathing shallowly. Unconscious. But what was her NAME? Then he saw it: her cookie form. With the name Lisa Cuddy written on it in red pen. Under it was a phone number.

...

Greg carried the little girl scout's fragile body into his home. He dialed the number. "Cuddy residence." The woman's voice answered on the other end of the line.

"Hello, Mrs. Cuddy, it's Greg House. My family lives down the street from you..."

"Yes?"

"We found your daughter, Lisa, and she's quite hurt. I'm driving her to the hospital as soon as I get off the phone."

"Is Lisa okay?"

"She's unconscious and has a bad head wound, her bike got hit by our next door neighbor's truck."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Like I said, I'm taking her to the hospital."

"I'll meet you there."

...

Greg waited until Mrs. Cuddy got there to leave. Lisa was at least four years younger than him, he had never seen her around the school. But she was beautiful. He didn't look at her LIKE THAT, she was way too young for his taste. But he could only imagine her awake.

Mrs. Cuddy walked in only fifteen minutes after he carried her daughter in. "Thank you, Greg." She sobbed. "I can't imagine my life without my little Lisa."

"I was just being neighborly." He replied before starting out.

"Still, I want to thank you."

"You're welcome." He finished and made it halfway out the door before she spoke again.

"Do you want to stay?" She asked hospitably. "I mean, you saved her life."

"Mom has dinner waiting for me at home." He lied. "See you some other time, Mrs. Cuddy."

"Some other time." She whispered to herself.

...

He never got her out of his mind. He imagined how she turned out, if she could walk or not with the head injury. He wondered everyday for that entire summer how the Cuddy girl turned out.

He met her again in college.

And she proceeded to be his boss.

She may not have remembered him, but he sure remembered her. And that was something he never EVER wanted to forget.


End file.
